


Trapped

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Feanorian OT8, Handcuffs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amras and Amrod want to have their way with Caranthir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the handcuffs prompt in my Trope Bingo Card.
> 
> Carnistir = Caranthir  
> Pityafinwë/Pityo = Amrod (the older)  
> Telufinwë/Telvo = Amras (the younger)  
> Curvo = Curufin  
> Turco = Celegorm

“Let me go, the two of you!”

Carnistir cursed and thrashed, kicking out with his legs, but the twins didn't budge. In the two years preceding their majority an unexpected growth spurt had made them become taller than him, and they were much more used to physical exertion besides, being both hunters. He didn't stand a chance of escaping once they had him pinned down on the bed. His own bed. 

Pityafinwë gripped his wrists, putting all of his weight on them. Telufinwë held onto his left arm, while he reached for something in the pocket of his trousers.

A silvery flash and a soft click later, a metal something was locked around Carnistir's right wrist, and before he could process what it was exactly, Telufinwë trapped his other wrist too with very little effort.

“There,” Telufinwë grinned triumphantly at his twin, who let go of Carnistir's arms.

Carnistir strained to look up at his hands: his wrists were now both adorned by slim cuffs. He tried to lower them, and was rewarded by the tinkly rattling of a chain which linked the two cuffs together, and which Telufinwë had apparently slipped around one of the columns of the headboard. “What the -”

“Curvo gave us these,” Pityafinwë said. “He wouldn't tell what metal they are made from, but assured us they would be quite handy, which they are, by the looks of it. He says he's been using them with a certain brother of ours for a while now.”

“Damn Turco and Curvo and their stupid games!” Carnistir growled and tugged on the cuffs again.

“Don't pull too much or you might hurt yourself.”

Carnistir tugged again and again, even though he was well acquainted with the durability of Curufin's workmanship. Resigned, he stilled and huffed to dislodge a lock of his hair that had fallen over his face during the brief scuffle.

“You can't get away from us,” Telufinwë purred, fingering the smooth edge of the cuffs, so very delicate in appearance. “And why would you want to do that?”

Carnistir opened his mouth.

“Hush hush, brother. We simply want to get to know you in full.”

Carnistir's lips pressed together again to stifle a groan at those words. Tyelcormo had spent three days straight in bed after the twins were done with 'getting to know him in full'. 

They stood on their knees and kissed over him – or it wasn't properly a kiss, but they stuck their tongues out and rubbed them together – stealing mischievous glances at him that didn't bode anything good at all. Then they lay on either side of him, and their hands snuck under shirt, drawing it upwards until they had lifted it all the way to his shoulders, baring his nipples.

“You have such big nipples, Moryo,” Telufinwë cooed, licking his lips hungrily at the sight.

“Very inviting,” Pityafinwë chimed in. 

They smirked at each other and mouthed a nipple each. They worked with perfect coordination – if Telufinwë sucked, Pityafinwë did too, and if he bit, Pityafinwë's teeth would nip at Carnistir's hardened nub in turn, and if he licked, Pityafinwë would drag his tongue in lazy strokes all over it. Their hands were as wickedly coordinated as their mouths, grazing and brushing up and down his chest and across his belly, tickling his navel until they both disappeared under the hem of his pants at the same time.

“No underwear, Moryo?” Telufinwë whispered against his nipple.

“It's -...I don't need... _fuck_.”

Telufinwë gave a quick squeeze to his shaft then stuck two of his fingers under his foreskin. Carnistir thrashed again, but in pleasure, hitting the cuffs together.

“Why me?” he whined over their clinking. “Why now?”

Telufinwë moved his fingers in circle. “Your turn would have come anyway, sooner or later.”

Pityafinwë licked his nipple, and trailed a finger down to his hole at the same time. “We're saving Father for last, so we will be more experienced when we take him.”

After that the twins were silent for a long while, their mouths thoroughly occupied with his nipples. Carnistir sank back into the pillows, moaning, squirming, and shifting his arms from time to time. The pleasure trickled warm from his nipples down his chest and pooled hot in his groin. His predicament perhaps wouldn't be too bad. Sure, he hadn't been expecting to be suddenly seized by the twins just as he was starting a new project in the middle of the afternoon, but once the shock of it wore off he found it impossible not to respond to his brothers' caresses. He could get back at Curufinwë by teaching the twins a thing or two, too, and he certainly wouldn't have wanted to be in his father's place.


End file.
